Rally the Recruits (Tutorial)
Overview Summary #Travel to the Sunspear watch post. #Travel to Chahbek Village. #See Kormir for your reward. Obtained from :Kormir in Island of Shehkah Requirements :Nightfall Character Reward :*2,000 XP Skills given *The following skills are given during the quest, not as a reward: |} Preliminary Dialogue :Kormir: "I need to speak with you, . Left-click on me to initiate conversation." (and repeats if Kormir is left waiting too long) Dialogue :"This route to Chahbek Village is slower, but it it much less perilous. And we can travel to the Sunspear watch post nearby and pick up reinforcements. We'll need to provide some training to the recruits along the way, and I'd like to use you as an example for them. What do you think?" ::Accept: "As you wish, Spearmarshal." ::Reject: "Let me reconsider." Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Kormir: "Gather 'round, recruits. You're going to see combat sooner than we intended, and there are a few techniques you need to learn. Pay close attention to , who will demonstrate these moves for you." :Kormir: "First, to look around, hold down the right mouse button while moving the mouse. Try looking behind you , so the recruits can see how it's done. Click on me when you're ready to continue." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Kormir: ", left-click me and we will continue training these recruits." (and repeats if Kormir is left waiting too long) Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Kormir: "You see that weapons locker over there, ? walk over there and retrieve a weapon." :Kormir: "To move around, use the "W", "A", "S", and "D" keys, or click the left mouse button on the spot where you wish to go." :Kormir: "Once you're comfortable moving around, go to the weapons locker and open it by left-clicking." Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Kormir: "Ah! See? There's the weapon from the locker. Go ahead and pick it up. You pick up items like weapons by left-clicking them. When you pick up an item, it automatically goes into your Inventory." Intermediate Dialogue 5 :Kormir: "Now let's show them how to equip that weapon. Open your Inventory by clicking the Menu button in the lower left corner of the screen, and selecting Inventory. You can also open your Inventory by pressing the "I" key." :Kormir: "Once your Inventory is open, double-click the weapon to equip it in the appropriate equipment slot. Show them how it's done, !" Intermediate Dialogue 6 :Kormir: "Very good, ! The rest of you recruits, pay attention. This information can save your lives!" Intermediate Dialogue 7 :Kormir: ", left-click me and we will continue training these recruits." (and repeats if Kormir is left waiting too long) Intermediate Dialogue 8 :Kormir: "During your duties as a Sunspear, you may see people with exclamation points over their heads. This means they have important information to tell you, and may even offer you a quest." :Kormir: "Information about any quests you have accepted will appear in your Quest Log. To view your Quest Log, click the Menu button and select Quest Log. You can also view it by pressing the "L" key. :'Kormir': ''"The Quest Log contains information about quests you have accepted but not yet completed. This information includes specific steps for completing the quest as well as a summary of the quest objectives." :Kormir: "Do you see the green starburst on your Compass? That shows the location of the next step for the quest you currently have selected." :Koss: "You should tell them what happens if their quest goal isn't shown on the Compass." :Kormir: "I was getting to that, Koss. Please do not speak out of turn. As I was about to say, recruits, if the next step is far away a green arrow on the edge of the Compass will point you in the general direction of your goal." :Kormir: "Now that you know the basics we had best get moving. Prepare yourselves for battle, recruits. Remember your training, stay calm, and stay close to and Koss of you want to survive." Intermediate Dialogue 9 :Kormir: "Sunspears, advance! , lead the way!" Intermediate Dialogue 10 :Kormir: "A corsair here already? , you handle this one. Show us how it's done! Simple left-click the enemy to begin your attack." :Koss: "Why does get to have all the fun?" Intermediate Dialogue 11 :Kormir: "When defeated, opponents drop whatever they are carrying, be it gold, weapons, or items of a less savory nature. Gold is divided evenly amoung group members, while other items are randomly assigned to a single group member." :Kormir: "That corsair must have been part of an advance force. Let us hope they have not overwhelmed the watch post up ahead. Advance with caution, Sunspears. Remember, you never fight alone!" :': "Stand with me, recruits, and we'll defeat these corsairs!" :Kormir: "You may also select an enemy by pressing the "Tab" key to target the nearest foe and then pressing the "Space" key to attack that foe." Intermediate Dialogue 12 :Koss: "The post is deserted! Where have our men gone?" :Kormir: "We must assume the worst, Koss. I have another lesson to teach you, recruits. , recruits, follow me to the resurrection shrine." Intermediate Dialogue 13 :Kormir: "Resurrection shrines become active when you move near them. If you die, you will be resurrected at the nearest active shrine. You will know that a shrine is active by the glow emanating from it." :Kormir: "Let me demonstrate how it works." Intermediate Dialogue 14 :Kormir: "These shrines give us a powerful advantage, but do not become overconfident. See the box in the upper left-hand corner of your screen that reads "-15%"? That is called Death Penalty." :Kormir: "Every time you die, your maximum Health and Energy are reduced. The limit for this Death Penalty is -60%, which can be quite harsh in a tough fight." :Sunspear Recruit: "There must be some way to overcome this penalty." :Kormir: "When you defeat foes in combat, you will reduce your Death Penalty. Also, visiting a town or other place of rest will fully eliminate your Death Penalty." :Sunspear Recruit: "I understand." :Koss: "You haven't heard the best part yet! Your duties as a Sunspear will often require you to undertake dangerous missions that have no resurrection shrines. In such cases, death will require you to restart the mission from the beginning." :Kormir: "Don't let Koss frighten you. It is possible to learn skills that resurrect fallen companions. Let me rid you of your Death Penalty and then we can concentrate on skills to keep you alive in the battle to come." :Kormir: "Skills produce a varity of effects, from healing your allies and damaging your foes to allowing you to run more quickly. Using skills effectively is often the key to victory." :Kormir: "You have all just learned two basic skills from your choose profession. They should now be equipped in your Skill Bar at the bottom of your screen. To activate a skill, simply left-click it." :': "You can also press the "1" through "8" keys to active the corresponding skill." :Kormir: "Indeed you can. You see, Koss, the recruits do listen... on occasion. Well done, . You bring honor to the Sunspears." :Kormir: "Now that you are prepared for combat, let's proceed. We'll make these corsairs regret the day they challenged the might of the Sunspears!" :Kormir: "Take the lead again, . Sunspears, to victory!" Intermediate Dialogue 15 :Kormir: "Stop here! Look at your Compass. You are the green dot in the middle. See the white circle around you? Any aggressive enemy who enters this "Danger Zone" will notice you and become hostile." :Kormir: "Now, Sunspears, let's give these corsairs a battle they'll never forget." :Koss: "Press forward!" Intermediate Dialogue 16 :Kormir: "That seems to be the last of them. Before we enter the village, I have a few last things to explain. Come speak to me, ." Intermediate Dialogue 17 :Kormir: ", left-click me and we will continue training these recruits." (and repeats if Kormir is left waiting too long) Reward Dialogue :"You have done a fine job thus far, . I have one last lesson for the recruits before we enter the village." Followup :Into Chahbek Village Walkthrough This is basically a tutorial quest. Just follow Kormir's instructions and you'll be fine. Notes *Aspiring cartographers should explore the entire area before completing this quest (0.7%). The tutorial covers the area along the east and south sides of Island of Shehkah, which remains closed off by locked gates unless the character goes through the tutorial. You might find it easier to fight the corsairs along the shortcut by activating this quest, so the recruits accompany you. *During Intermediate Dialogue 13 your character is killed to demonstrate party resurrection, this death does not count towards your death count and so will not affect you if going for the Survivor title. Category:Nightfall quests